The Best Part of Believe is the Lie
by Jess Obsessed
Summary: Takes place at the end of There's the Rub. Dean doesnt want Rory to be friends with Jess. What does Rory do to keep Dean and Jess? lit eventually.
1. This Has Been Said so Many Times That

**A/N**-This takes place in the end of There's The Rub when Rory goes to spend the day with Dean and a twist in events. And i'm stopping my other story _I can't live without you _because i don't know where to go with it. anyway let me know if you like this story or not because i have the next chapter partially done.

**Disclamier**- i don't own any of the characters. the title of the story and the chapter title is a line from a fall out boy song.

**Chapter one- This has been said so many times that I'm not sure it matters**

**Rory's POV**

"Hey." I said to Dean as I walked out of Luke's.

"Hey." Dean halfheartedly said.

"What's the matter?" I asked. _I thought he believed that Paris wanted Jess over. _

"I was talking to your mom while you were inside talking to Jess." Dean angrily said.

"Okay..." I trailed off wondering where he was going with this.

"She told me that it was just one of those freaky unfortunate things that happen. And that you had nothing to do with Jess coming over and that you did not want him there."

"Oh." I said mentally smacking myself for not telling mom about Paris's story.

"Rory you flat out lied to me!" Dean said starting to yell.

"Dean last night I tried to tell you what happened last night but you wouldn't let me and Paris jumped in with that story!" I yelled trying to explain.

"Fine. Tell me why he was there last night."

"He came over and brought me food from Luke's. He was waiting for a tip and said he wanted a fry and I told him to have as many as he wanted and he thought I meant for him to stay and eat so he did. Jess is my friend and I didn't want to just kick him out. And Paris was there and its not big deal. I hang out with Jess because he's my friend!" I yelled at Dean.

"No." Dean calmly replied.

"No what?" I snapped.

"Jess is not your friend."

"Dean he's only my friend and that's all he will ever be." I said getting annoyed I always had to explain myself to him.

"No. If you want to be my boyfriend then you can't be friends with him.

"What! Dean that's crazy!" I said getting upset. _I want to be friends with Jess. We are only friends why can't Dean see that. _

"Well, Rory?" Dean asked me.

"Dean I don't see why I can't be friends with him and date you." I said hoping that he would change his mind.

"Because he is always trying to weasel his way in between us. Rory how can you not see it!" Dean semi-yelled sounding desperate.

"Fine I won't be friends with Jess anymore." I mumbled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good!" Dean excitedly said as he hugged me. The whole time we were hugging jess and I were staring at each other.

**----------------**

**Jess's POV**

I, along with the rest of the diner, were intently watching Rory and Dean. They were arguing like crazy flinging their hands everywhere. Then Rory mumbled something and Dean looked happy. They hugged and Rory. Stared at me so hard and wanting that I couldn't breathe. As Dean and Rory stopped hugging I reluctantly looked away. I sighed and tried to get back to work but I could feel her eyes on me. I looked up and she was staring at me as they walked away. Dean looked like he was talking and Rory turned away. With another sigh I took Kirks order with this feeling in my gut that Rory and I wouldn't be speaking for a while.


	2. Why Put a New Address on the Same Old

**A/n- **my second chapter. I hope this ones good. I forgot to say that my characters are pretty au, because that's how I want them to be. And I hate dean with a passion.

**Disclaimer-** I still own nothing. Not even the chapter titles. Sigh.

**Chapter two- Why Put a New Address on the Same Old Loneliness**

**Rory's POV**

"Bye Dean." I said after I kissed him goodbye.

"Bye Rory." Dean replied walking away.

"Mom!" I yelled semi-angry.

"What hon?" Loerlai came running in from the living room.

"I forgot to tell you that Paris made up a story about why Jess was here last night."

"Oh, uhm…"

"Yeah she told Dean that she liked Jess and that she asked me to bring him here."

"Wow. Well okay, hon I'm sorry I kind of, uh…" Lorelai tried to explain.

"Yeah you talked to Dean. I know you didn't know the story, which was my fault. I know you were just trying to help which was good. He got crazy mad, again. Then he told me that I can't be friends with Jess anymore." I stopped as relief washed over moms face. "Mom how can you be happy about this? Dean told me that I can't hang out with my friend! I said okay because I love Dean, but now I'm not so sure it was the right thing to do!" I rambled.

Lorelai's face fell. "Hon, I think Dean is right. Don't be friends with Jess. It will make everything better. Don't doubt yourself."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it! "Mom! Do you like Dean better than me or something?"

"Rory…"

"God! Just leave me alone!" I yelled and ran into my room and looked the door. I put on really loud music and lay on my bed. _I can't deal with this. I need to talk to Jess. _

I picked up the phone and called Luke's. _Please let jess pick up. Please! _

"Hello." Jess answered annoyed.

"Hey. It's me Rory. But pretend you're talking to someone else."

"Why?"

"Just do it please Jess!"

"Sure." Jess said still confused.

"Meet me at the bridge at midnight tonight but don't tell anyone, please!" I begged him sounding like I might cry. _I need Jess in my life and I don't care!_

"Okay seeya Ayn." Jess answered using Ayn from my favorite author Ayn Rand.

"Thanks. Bye." I hung up feeling sort of happy.

-------------

**Jess's POV**

I hung up the phone to find Luke staring at me. "What?" I asked annoyed as I got back to work.

"Who's Ayn, Jess? I thought you were in love with Rory." Luke asked amused, while following me around. "Or is Ayn a pet name for Rory. Do you guys meet behind Dean's back and use them 'cus they are just so cute!"

I lost it then. "Ayn is a friend from New York that I keep in touch with. Happy? Now I think I have some work to do." I yelled as I slammed my rag on the table and started cleaning.

"Oh yeah, that was Rory." Luke mumbled under his breath with a smile on his face.


	3. When You Come Home I Won’t Ask Whose

**A/n- **Since this chapter is pretty short, I decided to type this one up. I have up to chapter 7 written in a notebook so I'll try to type like one a day. I know that Lorelai came (and will continue for a while.) off as a jerk, but that's how I need to make her for my story to go my way. Okay well enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I see no point in these because I obviously don't own the show since I'm writing fan fictions. But whatever. I own nothing.

**Chapter 3- When You Come Home I Won't Ask Whose Arms You've Been in, Darling**

**Rory's POV**

_Hey is that him? It is! Aww he got here early! _

"Hey Jess." I shyly said as I walked towards him.

"Hey." Jess said putting is book in his pocket and looking at me. "What's up? You sound upset."

At that I collapsed on the bridge next to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Shh. Hey what's wrong? I didn't realize I was so hot that I could make you cry." Jess joked trying to get me to laugh.

I attempted a laugh but it just sounded like a hiccup.

"Rory come on what's wrong?" Jess gently asked.

_I've never seen him so nice. And now I can't hang out with him anymore. _

Unfortunately that thought just made me cry harder.

--------------

**Jess's POV**

I'd given up on finding out what's wrong for now so I'm just holding her.

"Jess…" Rory started to say he voice cracking, "Dean he," hiccup, "doesn't want," hiccup "me to," hiccup "be your," hiccup "friend," hiccup "anymore." Rory said starting to cry and hiccup at the same time.

_That bastard how can he do this? Doesn't he get that Rory is upset over this! Wait-Rory is upset about not being able to hang out with me! _

"Why?" I gently asked.

"He thinks, I, uh, uhm, I don't even know!" Rory cried.

"Well is that what you want?" I asked praying that the answer is no.

"No of course not! I want you." Rory said barely above a whisper. "I don't want Dean. I want to be with you. It's just that my mom and Dean and the town will be so upset. I don't want to hurt everyone. I'm not ashamed of liiking you, you kno? It's just that everyone tells me that I'm the town princess and I don't ahev the heart to let them down. Even though I know I'm killing myself inside." Rory started sobbing again.

My head was spinning. _Rory wanted to be with me. I dreamt of this forever! _

"So what does this mean Ror?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Rory cried.

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I promise." I said while holding her and stroking her hair. _We have too. _


	4. And the Lies Just Won't Stop Slipping

**A/n- **here is chapter four. I hate dean so he's going to seem real jerky and ooc in the rest of the story. Well here you go.

**Disclaimer-** nothing has changed since yesterday.

**Chapter 4- And the Lies Just Won't Stop Slipping**

**Rory's POV**

I awoke the next morning at noon. _Why am I up so late and still so tired? Oh yeah. I was out till almost 3 last night. We still haven't figured anything out though. Well, maybe I'll get to talk to him at Luke's. Yeah I'm hungry._

I got up and pulled on some clothes and the sweatshirt I had on last night. I wanted to be able to smell him, no matter how corny that sounds. So I left my house and started walking towards Luke's. I was so lost in thoughts about jess that I didn't even notice Dean come up next to me.

"Hey." He said before he kissed me. He looked unhappy when I pulled away after not long. "Hey you smell different. Like cologne. And that's not mine."

_Oh crap I wasn't planning on seeing Dean this morning what should I tell him? Umm oh I know!_

"Well my mom borrowed this last night and she went on a date so..." I said sounding guilty.

"Okay?" Dean skeptically said. "So where are you going?"

"Luke's!" I said smiling for the first time. But Dean was looking at me funny. _Why what did I do? Oh Jess is at Luke's. _"They have the best coffee in town and I'm really hungry." _I also want to see Jess. _

"Okay well I'll come too." Dean said.

"Sure. Okay." I nervously said. Dean was talking but I couldn't pay attention. So I'd just nod my head every once in a while. _Great now how am I going to talk to jess! Dean won't let me and he won't leave Luke's without me. Oh no! _

"Rory stop." Dean said and put his hand out to stop me. The collision of his hand in my stomach jolted me from my thoughts. "Jess is in there. Do not talk to him okay?"

"Sure Dean." I sighed and opened the door. _This is going to be a long breakfast. _

--------

**Jess's POV**

"Jess get up now!" Luke screamed at me. "It is 9 am get your ass out of bed!"

"Ugh, let me sleep." I mumbled into my pillow while rolling over.

"How the hell are you tired you went to bed at like 10:30 last night?" Luke asked unbelievably.

"I'm getting up Luke. Can you move?" I asked as I pushed the blankets off me and swung my legs over the bed. I was rubbing my eyes and walking crookedly to the bathroom.

"Aw jeez. Jess could you wear something other than boxers to bed at night since I'm the one who has to wake you up in the morning?" Luke asked in the tone of disgust he constantly uses.

"Why you don't think my abs are sexy enough?" I joked finally able to see straight.

"Jess!" Luke screamed.

"All right I'm going." I smirked and walked into the bathroom.

I came downstairs a little while later and got screamed at by Luke. The whole morning was Luke yelling at me and me being an ass to the customers. At around 12:15 I smiled-I knew Rory was on her way here.

"Oh my god! Am I dreaming? Luke! Jess is smiling! I think you should take me to the hospital." Lorelai said being overdramatic as usual.

"My smile quickly turned to a scowl and I glared at her. "Fine. Then no more coffee for you." I smirked.

"Way to go Jess!" Luke yelled from the back room. The whole diner fell silent. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and got back to work. I looked up and saw Rory and Dean walking towards the diner. Rory was walking with a bored expression on her face and Dean was talking to her. Dean was me and stopped Rory. He said some stuff and she sighed and opened the door. She flashed me a smile when they walked in. I was basically still staring. Lorelai took this as he opportunity to take the coffee pot and pour herself some in a to-go cup.

"Ha-ha Jess! I got myself coffee." Lorelai teased but I didn't hear her. Until she poured some water into a cup and threw it in my face.

"What the hell!" I screamed now soaking wet. Lorelai was laying on the floor laughing. Luke ran back in and saw me standing their wet and pissed and he started laughing. I obviously couldn't take that so I bent down and picked up Lorelai coffee cup that she poured. "Now no coffee from me for a month. You better hope Luke gives some too you!" I smirked

"Hey no fair! Lukey?" Lorelai said and give him the baby face.

Luke closed his eyes and said, "No. Come back later."

Lorelai looked shocked. I smirked and waved. She made the face again. I sighed and walked over to Rory and Dean's table. I could hear Lorelai and Luke arguing. "Coffee, Rory?" I asked staring at her.

"Yes, please." Rory said staring at me. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

I sighed. "Go ahead." I told her. She burst out laughing.

"I have never seen your hair without gel in it." She said still giggling.

I sighed. "That's your moms fault. She did this!" Rory started laughing again.

"Jess. Could you give me and Rory a minute please?" Dean asked through gritted teeth. I slightly jumped. I had forgotten he was there and Rory probably did too.

"Sure. I'll be back." I said and headed to the counter where Lorelai and Luke were still arguing. I saw Dean and Rory having a hushed conversation. Dean pulled Rory up and out of the diner. Dean had an angry/wild/violent look in his eyes. Rory looked terrified. She sent me a help me look. I nodded in return with a nervous feeling in my stomach.


	5. You'll Look so Good in Blue

**A/n- **Wow. My second chapter out in one day. I'm so rad. Dean is super ooc in this chapter. I know he would never do this in real life. But i hate so he has to be mean. I'm about halfway through with this story. I'm also working on like 4 one shots. I get inspired in the middle of the nights and write down ideas.

**Disclaimer- **still don't own Gilmore girls…

**Chapter 5- You'll Look So Good in Blue**

**Rory's POV**

Dean pulled me into my house and slammed the door shut. "What did I tell you Rory? You guys were staring at each other and had a whole conversation right in front of me. You were flirting right in front of me. I bet you both forgot I was even there!" Dean angrily yelled.

"Dean…" I tried to explain but stopped when I felt his hand smack my face. I was shocked. _I never expected Dean to hit me. Maybe he didn't mean it. _

"That is his cologne on your sweatshirt isn't it!" Dean yelled and shoved me against the wall.

By now I was hysterical. Dean kept hitting and kicking me. "Answer me!" He screamed. I couldn't speak I was too terrified. "How could you do this to me Rory? You promised me that you would stop hanging out with him. You promised. How could you cheat on me?" Dean yelled while still beating me badly.

"Dean I didn't cheat on you. Now get out of my house! We are over forever!" I screamed through my tears.

"No. Rory we are not." Dean said before he picked me up and threw me into the living room on the floor. "If you ever go near Jess or tell anyone about this I swear I will kill you and your mother! You better cover any wounds you have!" Dean threatened then walked out of my house.

I just sat there on the floor in great pain, sobbing and wondering how things got so out of control.

------------

**Jess's POV**

I followed them and hid in the bushes outside of Rory's house. I heard a lot of yelling then I saw Dean run out of the house with that look still in his eyes. I waited until I was sure he was gone and I rushed into the house.

"Rory?" I called. Then I saw the worst sight ever. Rory sitting on the floor in the living room bleeding and crying hysterically. "Oh my god! Rory what happened!"

"I can't tell you." Rory cried.

"Why not Rory what's…" I trailed off. It clicked. _Dean. He did this to her. That bastard. Why would he hurt Rory like this? Oh no. Was it because he saw me and Rory talked and flirting at the diner before? Yes that must be it. Damn it! I should have held back then. _

"Rory, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No! He said he'll kill me and mom if I see you or tell anyone. Jess just drop it." Rory cried.

"No. I won't let that happen." I said then I saw Rory's phone lying on the floor. I picked it up and scrolled to Lorelai's cell number. I pushed call.

"Hey Rory! Wan to have a movie night tonight? I was…" Lorelai happily said.

"Lorelai it's Jess. Where are you?" I cut her off.

"What the hell are you doing with Rory's phone? I'll…"

"Lorelai this is an emergency. Where are you?" I asked desperately.

"Outside of Luke's. What…" Lorelai frantically said.

"Good go inside and have Luke drive you to your house pronto. Don't let Luke leave you. Make sure he does this. Do not talk to Dean okay? Hurry." I said quickly and hung up.

"Shhh. Rory everything will be okay." I comforted the crying girl by taking her into my arms. "Your mom is on her way with Luke. She will be fine. Don't worry, Ror. You'll be okay." I mumbled into her hair starting to cry a little. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory mumbled before passing out in my arms.


	6. Snitches and Talkers, Get Stitches and

**A/n- **I got mucho amounts of candy so I'm happy. So here is my longest chapter yet. Okay, here ya go!

**Disclaimer- **same old same old. I don't own any of it.

**Chapter six- Snitches and Talkers, Get Stitches and Walkers**

**Rory's POV**

I woke up in a strange room. I was lying on a bed and hooked up to a bunch of machines. My ass hurts like crazy and I had a bandage on my right ankle and left wrist. I had a bunch of bruises and cuts on me.

"Rory! Thank God you're okay!" Lorelai cried when she saw I was awake.

"Mom, where am I?" I asked scared. _Jess knew about Dean. What if I'm in the hospital? Dean will kill us. _

"The hospital sweetie." Lorelai said gently. _Crap. _"Jess told me to have Luke bring me to our house and stay away from Dean. When we got there you were unconscious. Jess said that Dean did this too you."

"Mom, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. He said he'd kill me and you!" I cried terrified. **(A/n, I rhymed! Sorry, back to the story.) **

"Honey, don't worry I made sure he was arrested before I came with you."

"Thank you mom! Where is Jess?"

"Honey, I just told you."

"No, you just told me where Dean is." I said getting confused.

"No. I didn't Dean, your boyfriend, is on his way here." Lorelai said equally confused.

"What!" I cried.

"What, what?" Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry; who did you get the cops to arrest?" I asked. _Oh god, don't let her think Jess did this. _

"Jess. He's the one who did this to you." Lorelai said. _Oh my God. No! Why is everything just getting worse! _

"No! Dean did this to me. Jess is the one who called you to get me to the hospital!" I cried, desperately trying to get her to believe the right thing.

"Honey. Dean would never do something like this. Jess would though."

"No! Dean did this because I went back on my promise today and had a conversation with Jess right in front of him. And he figured out that it was Jess's cologne on my sweatshirt. Mom I have never lied before! Please believe me!"

"Hon, I think that concussion you got from Jess is really affecting your thinking."

"Mom how could you!" I cried while crying uncontrollably.

"Hon! I did the right thing!"

"Hey babe! Are you okay? I'll kill Jess for this." Dean said emphasizing the word kill as he walked into my room.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, "Get him out! Please mom!"

"Rory hats wrong?" He asked and winked at me.

"The concussion is making her a little crazy." Lorelai said to Dean.

I turned around and hit the call button four or five time. A nurse came rushing in. "What's the matter dear?" She kindly asked.

"Can you please get them to leave?" I begged while tears were streaming down my face.

"Sure honey." She said to me. "Excuse me please leave." She said to Dean and Lorelai.

"But I'm her mother!"

"But I'm her boyfriend!"

"Please leave for a little bit!" The nurse forcefully asked. Dean and Lorelai reluctantly left. But before they left Dean winked at me.

I shuddered and picked up my phone. I called Luke's cell phone. _Thank God Luke finally got one. Pleas let it be on! _

"Hello." Luke said answering his phone.

"Luke its Rory."

"Rory! What's the matter?" Luke frantically asked.

"It wasn't Jess Luke. Dean hurt me. Jess called you and got me to the hospital. Please Luke no one believes me!" I cried into the phone.

"I do Rory. I know Jess would never do that.

"Where are you Luke?"

"The police station. They have Jess locked in a room until we get you to testify." **(A/n- I don't know if you really need to do that, but if you don't, just pretend.)**

"Tell them to come see me. I will testify right now. I need you and Jess!" I said.

"I'll do what I can."

"Oh my god!" I cried. "Dean came because mom called him. I made the nurse kick them both out because mom wouldn't believe me and I'm afraid of Dean. What if he really does kill her? She will go somewhere with him because she trusts him!"

"Rory I tried to talk to your mom too. She didn't believe me either. Call your mom's cell and tell her to stay away from Dean. How long ago did you kick them out?"

"Like almost 10 minutes ago."

"Don't worry I'll come with the cops. Hurry!" Luke said and hung up.

I hung up too and dialed Lorelai's number. Her cell rung on the chair next to me.

-----------

**Jess's POV**

I freaked out when Rory passed out. _Did she really say she loved me? Did I say it too? _Luckily, Luke and Lorelai chose now to burst through the door. I hastily wiped my eye and called them over.

"Guys! Dean beat her for talking to me." I cried my voice cracking. Lorelai didn't notice but Luke did.

"Luke call 911 now!" Lorelai shouted, "Tell them we have the culprit too!"

"What! Dean's here! Where?" I panicked.

"Nice story, Jess. I know Dean didn't do this! You did, you little punk!" Lorelai shouted angrily, yet triumphantly.

"No I didn't! I wouldn't do that to Rory! You know it!" I shouted, desperately trying to keep my walls up and not cry.

"Lorelai, I called 911. But Jess didn't do this. I know it and I know you do too. Can't you see it?" Luke yelled.

"No! Dean would never do this Rory!" Lorelai cried. Just then the cops and EMTs burst through the door.

"Is that the girl?" One asked while pointing to Rory who was still n my arms.

"Yes!" I said. The came over to me and gently loaded Rory onto the stretcher. The Lorelai did the unthinkable.

"Arrest him! He did this!" Lorelai yelled while pointing at me.

"What!" Luke and I yelled.

"Lorelai, you know I didn't do this!" I cried.

"Lorelai, Jess would not hurt Rory. Didn't we just discuss this?" Luke defended me.

"Cops please!" Lorelai begged.

"We can put him in a locked room until the girl can testify. Okay?" The cop replied. **(A/n- I don't know if they can do that either, but oh well.)**

"Yes! Do it! I have to go with Rory." Lorelai said with that angry, yet triumphant tone in her voice, again.

"Come on I didn't do this!" I cried but Lorelai just walked out the door.

"Are you his guardian?" The cop asked Luke.

"Yeah."

"Okay you need to come with me and sign some stuff."

"Luke I…" I started

"I know Jess, I know." Luke said sympathetically.

When we got to the detention center, they led me to a back room and locked me in. _Why the hell am I here? I didn't do this. Why doesn't Lorelai believe me? Oh god I hope Rory is okay. Hey maybe Babette and Morey saw or heard something. I have to tell that to Luke. If I ever get to talk to him. _

Just then Luke came in with a cop.

"Rory is awake, she just called. Lorelai won't believe her and Dean came to the hospital. The nurse kicked her mom and Dean out. She's afraid Dean will hurt Lorelai. I'm going to the hospital with some cops. Don't worry we'll fix this." Luke said.

"Babette and Morey might have seen or heard something." I cried.

Luke nodded at me and left. I heard the door lock and I started to cry. _I'm locked up in this room and Rory is in the hospital from Dean. Dean is still out there and Lorelai is probably with him. Oh god please let everything be okay. I promised Rory. I promised. _


	7. Find a Safe Place, Brace Yourself, Bite

**A/n-** Ugh I had to go back to school today after my lovely spring break. Sigh. Anyway here is chapter 7. Yay for me! It's really short but I had to end it here for dramatic effect. Teehee.

**Disclaimer- **uh yeah. It's not mine.

**Chapter seven- Find a Safe Place, Brace Yourself, Bite Your Lip**

**Rory's POV**

I was really freaking out! Mom left her cell phone in my room and she is probably with Dean. _Oh no I hope she is okay. Why didn't she believe me? I told her Dean did this to me, not Jess. Oh no ugh. Please let her be okay. Please. _

"Miss Gilmore?" A cop asked coming into my room.

"Yes?" I said questionably with a nervous pit in my stomach.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" He began but I had already started crying uncontrollably. _How could this happen! _

------------

**Jess's POV**

I'm still sitting in this damn room. Luke has been gone for what seems like forever. _What is taking Luke so long? I hope everyone is okay. Oh god I can't let anything happen to Rory. Or Lorelai, even if she doesn't like me. _

As if right on cue, a cop opened the door.

"Mr. Mariano, you are free to leave. We caught the real culprit. Have a nice day." The cop said sounding bored. Normally I would have made a smart remark, but I just wanted to get the hell out of here. I nodded at the cop and walked out.

_Yes! They caught Dean! But Lorelai didn't believe Rory about Dean. Oh no what if Dean beat up Lorelai! Or Rory again. Calm down Jess maybe the police just talked to Babette or Morey who saw something. Yes that has to be it. _

I walked into the front room. When I got there I saw Luke pacing. He looked panicked/worried/afraid/upset. His eyes were also red. I stopped short.

"Luke?" I asked my voice cracking. "What's wrong?"

Luke up at me sadly. "It's Lorelai…"


	8. Force Our Smiles, Baby

**A/n-** I know the last chapter was just like a filler. I'm almost finished with the story. There is going to be 12 or 13 chapters. I made silly putty stuff in science today so I'm happy. Oh and who watched Gilmore girls last night. Ha I was cracking up when Mrs. Kim was talking to Lane…Tonight you must do it with this boy…..that was really funny. Oh and who else was super happy that Logan got hurt, teehee.

**Disclaimer- **I still don't own it.

**Chapter Eight-Force Our Smiles Baby**

**Rory's POV**

"Your mother is severely injured." The cop said. _Oh thank god she's alive!_ I started crying again.

"What's wrong with her?" I quietly asked.

"We were driving here with a Lucas Danes. You know him?" He asked. I nodded my head vigorously as I cried. "We drove by an alley way and saw a Dean Forestor beating up a Lorelai Gilmore. Your mother correct?" My breath caught in my throat as I slowly nodded. "We showed up just in time. She has some internal bleeding-like you. She has a slight concussion and many bruises and cuts similar to you. And- Miss Gilmore, do you know what is wrong with you?" He gently asked. I shook my head. "Can you talk?"

"Yes." I shakily answered. "What is the matter with me?"

"You have a sprained right ankle and left wrist. You have a lot of cuts and bruises. You have some internal bleeding around your abdomen which was stopped when you were unconscious. **(A/n- I have heard of internal bleeding but I honestly have no idea if what I wrote was right, along with some other medical crap. Oh and I don't think a cop would be telling her this instead of a doctor, but just pretend. Sorry.) **Apparently you passed out in a Jess Mariano's arms. He was released from the police station and Mr. Forestor was arrested. Your tailbone is bruised and you have to be very gentle with yourself." He said.

I started crying again. _I can't believe this mess. I hate Dean. Look what he has done. I just wished my mom had believed me so she wouldn't be so hurt. _

"Miss Gilmore, there is some more about your mother, she is in a coma. The doctors told me there is a 35 chance that she will wake up. I'm so sorry."

"No!" I screamed while crying so hard I couldn't breathe. All I managed to say was, "Jess."

Just then Jess and Luke burst in. I heard Luke ask something like, "Does she know?" Jess came running over to me and sat on the bed. I hugged him so hard I practically pulled him down on top of me. I felt him move around so he was next to me. I was already starting to calm down with him holding me. I felt his hot tears on my neck. I heard him mumble, "We'll get through this too. Don't worry we are all here for you. Your mom is strong, she will be fine."

"It's all my fault." I whispered and felt a sharp pain in my chest then drifted off into a bright light.

----------------

**Jess's POV**

'Beep' I looked over at the machines and saw the one beeping had a flat line going across. _Shit. That better not be the heart one. _

All of a sudden a bunch of doctors and nurses came running into the room and pushed me, Luke, and the cop out. I fell to the floor crying hysterically. I felt Luke sit next to me and put his arm around me. I cried into his shirt. _This can't be happening. Rory did not just die. No! No way! Oh my god! Can't they sometimes bring people back? Oh god please! I can't lose Rory. _

I felt tears on my head that I knew must be Luke's. I could barely hear anything. The only thing I did hear was the door open. I looked up but tears blurred my vision. It looked like a nurse.

"Rory Gilmore is…" The nurse began.

------------

**A/n- **ha see I didn't kill Lorelai…yet. Ha no well you'll have to see. Teehee I love leaving cliffhangers. Review please.


	9. The Only Thing Worse Than Not Knowing,

**A/n-** Hello all. Sorry I love leaving cliffhangers. I got a big bed yesterday! Yay for me! Okay sorry I'm done now.

**Disclaimer- **not mine.

**Chapter nine- The Only Thing Worse Than Not Knowing, Is You Thinking That I Don't Know**

**Rory's POV**

I was in a room with a bright light. I squinted and looked around. I saw nothing. _Oh my god am I dead? No, I can't be! Don't let me be dead. I love Jess, Mom Luke, Grandma, Grandpa… _I was bragged away from the light.

I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of doctors and nurses cheering.

"What happened?" I asked drowsily.

"You had a heart attack from stress. **(A/n- I don't know if you can have one of them or not but oh well.) **Your heart stopped but we brought you back. You have to take it easy, okay?" One doctors said.

"Okay and uhm, where are Jess and Luke?" I asked nervously.

"Sweetie calm down. Were they just in your room before?" a nurse asked. I nodded. "I'll go get them."

She left along with everyone else. I heard muffled voices through the door. I then saw Jess throw open the door. I saw Jess in the doorway with tears streaming down his face.

"Rory?" he asked quietly.

"Jess." I said matching his volume and starting to cry too. He ran up to me and sat on my bed. He grabbed my hand, kissed it and laid his head on my chest. I could hear him cry and feel his tears soaking my hospital gown while mine soaked his hair.

------------

**Jess's POV**

"I thought I lost you." I whispered still crying. She was rubbing my back. I saw Luke looking in the doorway smiling. I could car less if he is going to mock me endlessly. The he left, probably to see Lorelai.

"I can't believe I just had a heart attack." Rory mumbled.

"What?" I said and shot up.

"Jess didn't the nurse tell you?" Rory asked sounding confused.

"She probably did, but once she said you were alive I walked into your room."

"Oh. Well, the doctor told me I had a heart attack from stress. He said that my heart stopped but they brought me back." Rory explained starting to cry again.

"Oh. Wow. Come here." I said sitting back down and hugging Rory. "I don't know if you remember this but, uh, well. At your house, after the, uh, dean thing, uhm, before you passed out we, uh, said some, uh, things." I said nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh." Rory said sounding like something just dawned on her. "I love you, Jess Mariano."

I let out the breath I was holding. "I love you too Rory Gilmore." We were moving closer to each other. Our lips were only an inch apart when Luke burst in the room. He looked like he just ran here. Tears were streaming down his face. I held my breath and Rory grabbed my hand. From Luke's appearance, I couldn't tell if the news was good or bad.


	10. And Some Secrets Weren't Meant To Be

**A/n- **Here is chapter 10! Yay! Sorry its really short, again. The story is almost done. This chapter is in Lorelai and Luke's POV so you can find out what happened with Lorelai and Dean and also what Luke says to Lorelai when she's in her coma. So here ya go.

**Disclaimer- **not mine.

**Chapter ten- And Some Secrets Weren't Meant To Be Told**

**Lorelai's POV**

"I can't believe she kicked us out!" I said while pulling my hair. "She also thinks you did this to her. What's the matter with her?"

"Lorelai calm down. I guess Jess just freaked her out." Dean said shrugging. _Why does he seem to have no emotion over this? Hum that's weird. _

"Lorelai, want to go for a walk? Maybe Rory just needs some time to herself." Dean asked.

"Sure. Let's go." I replied and walked out with Dean. The rest is a little hazy. I remember talking about pointless thing. The Dean looked around and pulled me into an alley. He started beating me.

"I told Rory not to tell anyone. She didn't listen now you'll die. Once she's out, so will she." Dean said angrily. Then he said some things that I don't remember. Just as I was about to pass out I heard noises. There was no more pressure on me. Right before I fell, I felt someone grab me. I think I mumbled, "Luke." before I passed out.

Now I'm lying on a bed, I feel it. I can't see anything but I can hear.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said. _Oh wow Luke!_

"I know you can't respond but the doctors said you might be able to hear…"

---------------

**Luke's POV**

I was rambling. I knew it and I couldn't top it. _Of course Lorelai's rambling rubbed off on me. Well here goes nothing. _

"Okay, well, sorry about that. I guess your rambling rubbed off on me too." I paused and chuckled nervously. "Well, Lorelai, I've know you for a long time. We've been good friends too, with occasional arguments like everyone. Our picnic basket lunch that I had to buy was fun too. Well, for the most part I…" I trailed off and grabbed Lorelai's hand. "You are not going to make this easy are you? Okay well, I-I love you, Lorelai." I finished in a whisper.

"Excuse me sir, visiting hour for those in comas are over." A doctor said as he walked into the room.

I nodded and looked at Lorelai. I stood up and kissed her forehead. I squeezed her hand one last time before I turned around.

I felt a hand on my wrist just before I started to walk away. The doctor looked shocked and I spun back around. There was Lorelai looking at me with her hand on my wrist.

"Stay." She whispered. I looked at the doctor who nodded and sat back down.


End file.
